ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Konami: Contest Of Champions
I propose that Contest Of Champions become a series with Konami: Contest Of Champions. The game should be made for the Android, & iOS using the Marvel: Contest Of Champions fighting style. Premise After countless Parodius games, the entire cast of Parodius is sick and tired of shoot 'em ups. It is decided that they should redesign the Parodius courses to accommodate the opposite of shooting - martial arts. They hire Konami Man & Konami Lady to search all over the Konami & Hudson Soft multiverse searching for anyone with unique martial arts talent so that they can organize a tournament. They recruit a wide variety of characters and have the protagonists fight the antagonists. The plot thickens when Count Dracula becomes the villains' de facto leader. Takosuke and the rest of the Parodius cast may get more than what they bargained for. The Parodius dimension is located in the middle of the Konami & Hudson Soft multiverse. It is not actually possible to travel to this dimension. The laws of physics work differently. Instead Konami Man and Konami Lady make copies of all of the characters in order for them to enter the Battle Realm. Leveling Up Unlike Marvel: Contest Of Champions not all characters can level up. Characters' power is based on how they level up from their respective games. Modes * The Gauntlet * Event Quests * The Arena * Edit Story Mode * Alliance Mode * Rival Summoners The Gauntlet is the game's 1 player mode. A mode where you fight all of the antagonists in the game on individual 1 on 1 fights! In Marvel: Contest Of Champion's Story Mode you place 5 champions in your deck and survive individual sessions. In Konami: Contest Of Champions you have access to all of the heroes in your collection and you basically play the entire Gauntlet in one session. If a champion is defeated you must always revive them since there are no resets. The Arena is the game's versus mode using indirect player versus player. Edit Story Mode contains user generated courses with custom dialogue created by other summoners. They are uploaded to and downloaded from the Contest Of Champions servers. Rival summoners is where you bet your hand of 5 champions against rival summoners from Yu-Gi-Oh. Duelers such as Yugi Moto, Anzu, Pegasus. The more powerful the character in Yu-Gi-Oh the riskier the bet will be. Economy * Characters are mostly accessed by being given/purchasing booster packs. Character chances are based on their amount of power. * Booster packs are used instead of crystals. They are less common and more expensive than crystals because they always contain a variety of content. Contents are often characters, weapons, shields, armor, and magic points. * There is no duplicating in this game. Characters and objects already in a player's deck found in booster packs go back into the pile. * Most characters have a static power level. Only characters from role playing games can level up their statistics. This is done automatically as there is no ISO-8. Many other characters can gain better items. There are also no star levels. * Items can only be used by their respective characters. Class System Protagonist # Arcade Heroes can always be revived to full health with real money by purchasing at least $1.00 and reviving the character with quarters. 80's heroes cost $0.25. 90's heroes cost $0.50. Turn of the century characters cost $1.00 # Adventure Characters have limited lives and can not be revived. Healing items found in booster packs can heal them. # Role Playing Characters automatically revive, keep their statistics, but lose the items they carry into battle upon revive. They also automatically heal very slowly overtime. Taking 8 hours to recover all life points. # Yu-Gi-Oh Characters are single use only. # Fighting Game Characters restore all of their hit points after each fight unless defeated, but can not be revived. # Musical Game Characters restore all of their hit points after each fight, guaranteed for 3 fights. Antagonist * Foes can not be revived or healed and are usually pretty powerful. Store The Parodius general store takes many currencies. Units are the game's main currency and can be bought with real money. Loyalty points are earned by helping your alliance. Glory points are earned by winning wars. Battle chips are earned by winning arena battles. All items can be purchased with any currency at different prices. Most items are only offered on a temporary basis. Special Attacks All special attacks are one button. Martial arts special attacks are limited by your super bar. Physical projectiles are limited by your character's ammunition amount. Other special attacks require magic points. Stages # Island Of Pirates # Las Vegas Circus # Candy Land # Nippon # Easter Island # Sky Palace # Ice World # Night Of The Living Dead # BathHouses # Zeo's Fortress # Circo Porto Harborland # Penguin Disco # Farm # Mines # Froggy Road # Castle Dracula # The Kingdom of Zebulos # Shadow Moses Island # Yie Ar Kung Fu Studio # The MoCap Boxing Arena Playable Characters See Also https://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/DreamMix_TV_World_Fighters_(2018) https://www.yugioh.com/cards Category:Konami Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Android Category:Android Games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:IOS Category:Mobile games